clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo
The Dojo can normally be reached through the Dojo Courtyard, which can be found on the Map. It used to be a secret area in Club Penguin until November 4, 2008 when The Great Storm of 2008 hit and the Dig Out The Dojo project was started. It was built by Sensei a long time before most penguins found the island. Players can play Card Jitsu here to earn belts and eventually become Ninjas. Until Sensei came back from his journey, not much was known about the Dojo or what its main purpose was. During late May 2009, the Dojo was updated with new features. The Card Jitsu sign was changed, and a new Ninja Progress was added to the bottom right corner of the screen. It displayed your current Belt status, and a description of the belt (if you were a Ninja) For Penguins who weren't Ninjas, it would display a percentage of how close you are to being one. You could also view the Cards and Power Cards you have. Back when penguins found the secret location of the Dojo on the map, it wasn't very interesting. There was no music, and it was just an empty room, and there was no Dojo Courtyard. Ninjas ]] Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo became one of the roots of the Ninja rumors. Some penguins are usually hanging around looking for Ninja Evidence. Some foolish penguins actually call out "Ninjas!" so they could find a Ninja. Many penguins think this is the Ninja Hideout, but it is actually a building beside it. However, during the 2008 Halloween party there was very obvious evidence of Ninja behaviour, as each Lightning strike while a Penguin was in the Dojo, a shadow of the Ghost Ninja was seen in one of the windows. On November 3, 2008, the Dojo roof was opened from the The Great Storm of 2008. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Exterior. On the Dojo Exterior there was a gray Penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name is Sensei. He is the Ninja Trainer who gives you cards to play Card-Jitsu, a game where you use cards to fight with other penguins to gain belts and become a Ninja. Trivia *The Easter Egg Hunt of 2008 had a Ninja egg. in The Dojo.]] *There was a rumor that if players stay at the Dojo for 30 minutes standing, you will become a Ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your penguin will log off of automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. Here is a fake video on showing it. NOTE: This myth was started by Sanity Penguin, and suggested not to try it. *You can enter the Dojo in Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force. *"Training" started on the 17th November, 2008. *In the Penguin Times Issue #161 it says "After Many Rumors, The Mystery of the Dojo is Answered a penguin named Sensei Revealed this weeks re-opening of the Dojo as a School for Ninjas." *It is believed that Sensei was camping where the dojo is now when he got the idea to build the dojo and "learned from fire, water, and snow." *In the instructions for Card-Jitsu, the Sensei joked about standing in the Dojo for 30 minutes. This is a reference to Sanity Penguin's lie on how to become a Ninja. *When the game Card-Jitsu was first released, the Dojo was usually full on certain servers and sometimes still is.This left many penguins lined up at the entrance trying to get in.They usually said stuff like "Free Coffee at the Coffee Shop", or "Party at my igloo" to get penguins to leave. The problem is now more under control. *The arch above Sensei is a Torii. *During "Dig Out The Dojo", there was a sign that says, "Training coming November 17". This training was the card game, "Card Jitsu", which is training to become a Ninja. *The dojo was once a secret room. *The dojo was the same for the 2008 and 2009 April Fools Parties. *Before it was removed of its secret room status, very few penguins were aware of the existance of the Dojo, since it was well hidden in the secluded section of the mountains. *In Elite Penguin Force, the Dojo is still secret and without Card-Jitsu. *On the right side of the Dojo Courtyard there is a Torii Gate. *The secret Puffle Training Room for Elite Puffles is covered by the Legend and instruction posters. * There is a myth that there are secret rooms in the Dojo like in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *In Japanese, dojo literally means "place of the Way", and is a training place for karate students. *Next to the Sensei, there seems to be a vase with odd liquid with vapor coming out of it. Parties *During the April Fool's Day Party 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009, the Dojo looked like the normal version, but on a paper and pencil! You can also walk on the walls. Some penguins use their red or blue propeller caps to hover on the walls to make it look like they are 'sky nubbing'. When throwing snowballs here, they turned into paint balloons. *During the 2006 Summer Party, Octi made his first appearance and later reappeared for the 2007 Summer Party, the 2008 Sub-Marine party, and the 2008 Water Party. *During the 2007 Water Party, there was a big pool and an elephant head at the Dojo. *During the Lime Green Party 2006, there was a bucket of lime green. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Music Maker 3000 was there. *During the 2009 April Fools, if you play Card-Jitsu, after you end the game, you will stand on the left top corner of the Dojo. Gallery of the Dojo Image:Dojochristmas.JPG|The Dojo decorated exclusively for Christmas. Image:NINJAS_CONFIRMED!.jpg|Sensei on top of the Dojo. Image:Thenewdojo.PNG|The Dojo during the Dojo Re-Opening Party. Image:Dojo_Grand_Opening.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard during the Dojo Re-Opening Party. Image:Dojo af09.png|The Dojo during the April Fools Party 2009. File:Thedojo.png|The Dojo featured in The Penguin Times. File:160_Hidden_2.jpg|The message that popped-up at the Newspaper. File:Dim Dojo.PNG|The Dojo during October 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Dojo.PNG|The Dojo at the Christmas Party 2009. SWF *The Dojo *Music See also *Dojo Courtyard *Ninja Hideout Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin